Was weißt denn du schon von Liebe?
by FelixFelicies
Summary: „Es ist das doch alles egal!“ rief sie in die Dunkelheit des Schuppens. Ein modriger Gestank drang in ihre Nase. „Nein, das ist es nicht“ sang eine böse Stimme in ihrem Kopf.„Du bist erbärmlich, erbärmlich, erbärmlich…“
1. Chapter 1

Charakter by Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
Mir gehört nichts, aber alles der anbetungswürdigen Jo : ) Meine 2.Fanfiction.

2. Was weißt denn du schon von Liebe?

Fleur sah bezaubernd aus, wie wäre es auch anders zu erwarten gewesen? Ihr silberhelles Haar hatte sie locker hochgesteckt und einige verirrte Strähnen fielen verspielt in ihr Gesicht. In ihrem weißen Hochzeitskleid übertraf sie alle Vorstellungen, sie, sie allein, war die Beutung des Wortes wunderschön. Wunderschön und bestimmt. Sie hielt entschlossen Bills Hand, als würde sie ihn nie loslassen wollen. Nie und um nichts in der Welt.

Denn trotz der schweren Zeit war es für beide der wohl glücklichste Tag im Leben. Man sah es in ihren gelösten Gesichtern und man hätte bei dem Anblick weinen können.

_Ginny Weasley tat es._

Still und heimlich liefen ihr die Tränen über das blasse Gesicht, ohne das die schnatternde und scherzende Menge um sie herum etwas mitbekam. An diesen seltenen guten Tagen, an denen die dunkle drohende Gefahr verdrängt werden konnte, dachte keiner an Trübsal blasen. Es hieß ausgelassen zu feiern, zu trinken, zu tanzen!  
Zu feiern, zu tanzen, zu trinken…  
Zu trinken, zu tanzen, zu feiern!

Ihre Tränen blieben unbemerkt und sollte doch ein Aufmerksamer diese stummen Körper zitternd entdecken, würde man ihre Tränen doch für Freudentränen halten.  
An einen so schönen Tag.  
Keiner weint hier.

„…sie dürfen sich nun küssen!" verkündete der Pastor feierlich und Fleur und Bill, Braut und Bräutigam, versanken in den Kuss, der ihre zukünftige Ehe besiegelte. Es war wieder so als wollten sie sich nie trennen, so fest hielt Bill Fleurs schlanke Taille umarmt und so unwillentlich zeigten sich die Lippen sich voneinander zu lösen.

Dem rothaarigen Mädchen erschien es wie Stunden, wie unsägliche Ewigkeiten und doch konnte sie ihren _verschwommenen_ Blick nicht vom dem glücklichen Paar abwenden. Sie schluchzte und bemerkte nicht, wie sie ein Taschentuch zu zerknüllte.

Als die Gäste in ihrem ergriffenen Beifall immer lauter wurden und die Weasley- Zwillinge anfingen mit eindeutigen Gesten das Paar nachzumachen („Hey Ronnieboy! Erinnert dich das an etwas? „), stand Ginny mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung auf. Ihr Taschentuch fiel zu Boden. Das Paar hatte sich mittlerweile aus ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss gelöst und Ginny war genau dem Moment aufgesprungen, als sich auch die anderen Gäste von ihren Plätzen erhoben hatten. Die strahlende Fleur und Bill wurde nun mit Glückwünschen, Ratschlägen und Umarmungen eingedeckt.

„ Lass mich euch drücken, es ist… es ist so ein schöner Tag heute…"

„ C'est nous jour. L'amour, l'amour! "

„ Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß in den Flitterwochen, Bruderherz! "

„ Ir seid soo ein wunder'übsches Pa-ar, passd auf euch auf, d'accord? "

„ Macht das beste aus euren Leben! Ist eure Liebe doch ein Geschenk!"

Fortlaufend drängten sich die Delacours, die Weasleys und die restlichen Gäste um das glückliche Paar. Die volle Aufmerksamkeit war auf die beiden gelenkt, war es doch ihr Ehrentag. So geschah es auch, dass niemand etwas von ihrer, Ginny Weasleys, ruckartigen Reaktion bemerkte. Zitternd und mit immer noch blassen Gesicht schob sie sich nun durch die Menge. Nicht darauf achtend, wen oder wie viele sie anrempelte. Denn ihr gehauchtes „Tschuldigung" ging doch letztendlich unter. Was spielte das alles auch schon für eine Rolle?

Bis sich das rothaarige Mädchen nun bis zum Ende der feiernden Menge durchgesetzt hatte, dauerte es einige Minuten. Sie war froh, durch ihre Tränen wenig sehen zu können, sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. Sie waren ihr Schutz gegen gewollte Blicke Richtung _Ihm_. Und auch Hermine und Ron konnte sie nicht mehr sehen, saßen sie doch glücklich zusammen auf der Feier. _Ein weiteres glückliches Paar_, dachte sie. _Sie sind mit sich beschäftigt_. Sie erwartete auch nichts anderes. Dennoch stich es sie ins Herz. Als sie nun am Gartenzaun angelangt war, seufzte sie, seufzte ein tiefes _endgültiges_ Seufzen.

„So kann es nicht mehr weitergehen, ich will nicht mehr."


	2. Chapter 2

Mit verwirrter Entschlossenheit rannte sie nun zum Geräteschuppen und schloss sich ein.

„Es ist das doch alles egal!" rief sie in die Dunkelheit des Schuppens.

Ein modriger Gestank drang in ihre Nase.

„Nein, das ist es nicht" sang eine böse Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Du bist erbärmlich, erbärmlich, erbärmlich…"

Sie sank verbittert auf die Knie, spürte wie sich der Schmutz in ihre Beine bohrte, spürte wie der Schmutz sich in Hass umwandelte und ihren zitternden Körper durchdrang. Die Wut in ihr begann zu wachsen. _Er_ wollte sie retten, sie beschützen… Pah! Er bewirkte das Gegenteil, denn er zerstörte sie und er machte sie kaputt, vernichtete ihr das letzte bisschen Würde, ihren Lebenswille… ihren Lebenswillen. Er hat ihn ihr einst gegeben, jetzt nahm er ihn. Heldenhaft! So wurde er doch für seine Entscheidungen geehrt, man hielt ihn für ruhmhaft, er war bedeutend, besaß er doch das Geschenk der Liebe, die sein Gegner nicht besaß. Das Geschenk der Liebe… was wusste er schon wirklich davon? Der Hass ließ ihren Widerstand schleichend wachsen. Langsam, ganz langsam, den Zauberstab in ihrer linken Hand haltend stand sie auf, sie zitterte immer noch, doch sie hatte nun aufgehört zu weinen.

Dann ging es Schlag auf Schlag.

„Reductio!"

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab ins Bodenlose des Schuppens und ein blecherndes Krachen ertönte, wie als ob große Eimer fielen und etwas Nasses spritze in ihr Gesicht. Farbe.

_Das ist dafür, dass du so mutig bist! Welch ein Held!_

„Reducito!!"

Ihr Zauberstab war nun auf den Schrank gerichtet, wo, wie sie wusste, der Flugbesen ihrer Familie stand. Ein Bersten von frischem Holz war zu hören.

_Das ist für deinen verdammten sinnlosen Stolz!_

„Re… Reductio!!!"

Das Zittern wurde schlimmer. Sie hörte den Klang von zerspringendem Glas und es war wie Musik in ihren Ohren. _Möge dein Leben auch in Scherben liegen, so wie es das meine tut!_

_Das ist für deine unüberwindbare Weisheit!_

_Das für deine Rettung! Ich schulde dir Dank… _

„Reductiooo!!" Die Farbeimer begannen gegen die Decke zu schleudern und ein donnerndes Krachorchester begann. Sie wirbelte nun in blanker Tobsucht die zerstörten Gegenstände durcheinander, ließ sie aneinander krachen, spürte Erlösungung von ihren Schmerzen, die sie kaum denken ließen.

_Für meine Abhängigkeit von dir! _(„Reductio!")

_Dafür, dass ich nur noch ein wandelnder Geist bin!_ („REDUCTIO!")

_Dafür, dass ich dich immer noch - _

Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Ginny Weasley war herum geschnellt; der zitternde Zauberstab war nun gegen Richtung Tür gerichtet, der Zerstörungsspruch noch auf ihren Lippen. Da wo sie vorher reine Dunkelheit umgab und eigentlich die verschlossene Tür sein sollte, zeichnete sich nun eine Silhouette ab. Hochgewachsen, etwas schlaksig, mit verwuscheltem Haar.

Harry Potter. Natürlich.

Ginny überlegte einen Moment, was passieren würde, wenn sie nun den Spruch auch auf ihn… doch als sie sich ihren Gedanken bewusst wurde, erschrak sie. Sie konnte es nicht, das war sie sich bewusst, sie hätte es nie wirklich gewollt und schämte sich ihrer tollkühnen Phantasie. Das eindringende Licht ermöglichte nun auch einen Einblick auf das Chaos, das sie angerichtet hatte. Ihr Blick wandelte über die zerplatzten Farbfässer, das zersprungene Glas, das wie tausend kleine tödliche Klingen über den Boden verstreut war, dem etwas von Besen, kaum mehr erkennbar. Nichts mehr, gar nichts in dem Raum war ganz.

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Harry, den Zauberstab, wie zum Schutz haltend, war immer noch in ihrer linken Hand. Und immer noch schwankend auf ihn gerichtet. Jetzt, da die Ursache ihres Wutausbruches so präsent war wie in der letzten Zeit noch nie, war das Zittern unerträglich geworden. Ihre Augen trafen langsam auf die seinen. Grün. Erstaunt aufgerissen

„Ginny, was…?" brachte er hervor.


End file.
